1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a package module of the same, and more particularly to a package and a package module with a shorter electrical connection path.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the technology, the demands on the functional and dimensional limitations for the package and the package module have been relatively enhanced. Consequently, when the package and the package module have to be miniaturized and the amount of the transmitted signals has to be increased, the internal circuit and pads thereof have to be well configured such that the electrical interference in the circuit is avoided, and the layout thereof is simple and easy for assembling and manufacturing.
The conventional package has a chip disposed on a carrier, and the chip may be electrically connected with the carrier in three ways. The first way is a wire bonding method of using a plurality of gold wires to electrically connect the chip with the carrier. However, the various lengths of the gold wires tend to cause the problem of impedance mismatch. Furthermore, the distances between the gold wires during the packaging process cannot be controlled easily. Thus, the interference between the gold wires or the short-circuited phenomenon of the gold wires may be influenced the performance of the package and the defective products. The second way is a flip chip packaging method, which a plurality of bumps are respectively disposed on a plurality of chip pads and then the bumps are mechanically and electrically connected with the carrier. However, the problems of thermal stress and the chip damage tend to occur during the processes of reflowing the bumps and packaging the chip. The third way is a pin through hole (PTH) method, which needle-like or thin-plate-like metal leads are disposed on an edge or a bottom surface of the chip and the carrier has sockets or vias disposed in correspondence with the metal leads, such that the leads can be bonded to the sockets or vias. However, the dimension of the package cannot be easily minimized.
It is therefore an important subject of the present invention to provide a package, a package module and a manufacturing method of the package, which have the advantages of shorter electrical connection path, more flexible packaging and layout, better electrical property, and simpler manufacturing processes, to solve the above-mentioned problems.